¡No Lo Olvides!
by Uchiha Fans
Summary: ¡Conozco la forma perfecta para hacer que oto-chan no se olvide de llevarse su regalo, dattebayo! — Dijo el pequeño Naruto así mismo, sin importarle las consecuencias… Naruto y Minato No Incesto, Familia


.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, esta historia si me pertenece, no tomes lo que no es tuyo. Di **NO** al **PLAGIO.**

**Título:** ¡No Lo Olvides!

**Tipo:** OneShot

**R:** K/K+**  
><strong>

**Conteo total de palabras: **1558

**Advertencia:** Tal vez alguna que otra palabra.

**Dedicado:** A todas las personas que leen mis historias y han tenido paciencia para esperar la continuación de cada una de ellas. Un beso ^3^

**Summary:** ¡Conozco la forma perfecta para hacer que oto-chan no se olvide de llevarse su regalo, dattebayo! — Dijo el pequeño Naruto así mismo, sin importarle las consecuencias…

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es como si Minato y Kushina no hubieran muerto en lo del Kyubi y eso xD

.

.

¡No Lo Olvides!

One Shot/Drabble

Uzumaki Naruto y Namikaze Minato

Humor/Family

AU Mundo Ninja

.

.

Namikaze Minato se encontraba dormido, era domingo, y los domingos se levantaba tarde, después de todo, es el único día que tiene libre, un día _sin_ trabajo.

Y seguía dormido…

Uzumaki Kushina se paró de la cama, intentado no hacer ruido, después de todo, hoy era un día muy especial para su esposo, aunque a él no le importara mucho.

Salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la del pequeño Naruto-chan.

Abrió la puerta prácticamente de golpe, haciendo que Naruto-chan se callera de la cama, por asombro…

— ¡Levántate, Naruto-chan, 'ttebane! ¡Es hora de irle a dar a tu padre su presente, por cumplir años!

— ¡Oka-chan! ¡No llegues así, dattebayo! ¡Me asustas! ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

— ¡No me hables así, 'ttebane! ¡Soy tu Oka-chan! ¡Respétame!

Naruto se le quedó viendo con reproche. Un poco enojado, se paró de su cama, poniéndose sus pequeños zapatos, para después, tomar la caja con un moño amarillo y gigante, y caminar hacia su madre.

Kushina, bastante conforme, puso su mano sobre su hombro, y pronto, se dirigieron hacia aquella habitación.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, encontrándose con un Minato dormido, y que, a pesar de haber hecho prácticamente una "fiesta", _pelea_, se dijo Kushina, aquel hombre, seguía como si nada, hasta parecía muerto.

Naruto, todavía enojado porque lo levantaron de sus dulces sueños, se apresuró, subiéndose a la cama de su padre, para acercarse a su oído y…

— ¡Oto-chan!

Minato, asustado y un poco molesto, se paró de golpe, volteando a todos los lados, pero veía todo negro. Acordándose de que tenía su antifaz puesto, se lo quitó de golpe y volteó a su derecha, encontrándose con un molesto Naruto. Minato, enojado por la rebeldía de su pequeño hijo, le regaña:

— ¿Qué te he dicho de despertarme _gritando_, Naruto-_kun_? — le pregunta, como si _nada_ hubiera pasado.

— ¡Fue culpa de oka-chan! ¡Ella me levantó de golpe! ¡Abrió la puerta de golpe! ¡Me caí de la cama! ¡Y me golpeé la cabeza! ¡¿Te parece poco, oto-chan?

_Con razón_…— pensó Minato, volteando a ver a Kushina, quien tenía puesta una cara de inocencia, como si _nada_ hubiera pasado.

— ¡Como sea, 'ttebane! — dijo ella, interrumpiendo a los dos hombres de la casa, sin contar a las mascotas, claro, y sin contar que ella lleva las riendas de la relación, y de la casa…— ¡Naruto-chan y yo queremos desearte un gran y feliz cumpleaños! ¡Esperando que cumplas más junto a nosotros, tu familia! — le dijo muy orgullosa.

Minato, un poco conmovido por todo, les contesta:

— Gracias chicos…

— ¡Si, oto-chan! ¡Y aquí está tu regalo! — le dice Naruto, ya todo repuesto, entregándole una caja con envoltura de ramen, si, de ramen, tenía pequeños tazones de ramen, dibujados en toda la envoltura; eso, sin contar el gran moño amarillo mal pegado.

_Amarillo_, su color favorito. Casi lloró de la emoción.

— Nuevamente gracias, chicos, los quiero a ambos, y mucho…

— ¡Yo también, oto-chan! ¡Pero ábrelo! ¡Espero te guste! ¡Yo mismo lo hice! ¡Y Gamaken* me ha ayudado, pero _muy_ poco!

Minato volteó a ver con ternura a Naruto. Abrió la caja con esmero, y se encontró con su regalo. Se le aguaron los ojos.

— Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun…

.

.

**Lunes**

Era lunes, y Naruto venía llegando de la academia.

Vio a su padre, y fue corriendo hacia él:

— ¡Oto-chan!

Minato, viendo que su pequeño venía corriendo hacia él, abrió los brazos, justo para que Naruto llegara y él, lo cargara.

— ¡Oto-chan! ¡Oto-chan! ¿Te llevaste tu regalo? — Diablos, se le había olvidado…

— Lo siento Naruto, se me olvidó, pero mañana si…

**Martes**

— Lo siento Naruto, se me ha pasado, ¡pero verás que mañana si!

**Miércoles**

Naruto llegó de la escuela, y para su sorpresa, su padre hoy no vendría a comer, así que no le podría preguntar si se había llevado su regalo a su oficina de Hokage, tal vez mañana…

**Jueves**

Ya era jueves, y su padre, ocupado con el trabajo.

Gruñó en voz baja, y se fue en dirección del baño.

Tal vez mañana…

**Viernes**

— ¡Hasta que te veo, oto-chan! — dijo un Naruto recién llegado de la academia, y bastante cabreado. — ¡No te he visto en dos días!

— Lo siento hijo, el trabajo de Hokage es un _poco_ difícil. Me abarca mucho trabajo…

— ¡Está bien, 'ttebayo! Y dime, oto-chan, ¿te has llevado tu regalo?

Minato sintió como se le ponía la piel de gallina, pero intentó disimular.

— Lo siento _nuevamente_ hijo…— se le había, de nueva cuenta, olvidado. — _Tal vez_, ¿…el lunes?

Naruto frunció el ceño y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

_Genial_, se dijo Minato, ya había hecho enojar a Naruto, y conociéndolo, sabiendo que tiene el carácter de Kushina, comenzó a prepararse para lo peor…

**Domingo, por la noche…**

Era domingo por la noche, Minato estaba en su habitación, descansando, mientras que Naruto y Kushina se encontraban en la cocina, recogiendo todo. Una vez acabada de recoger, Kushina comenzó a apagar las luces, cuando Naruto volteó a ver a la izquierda, encontrándose con un pequeño banco, y de pronto, su pequeña e _ingeniosa_ mente maquinó un plan.

— ¡Espera, oka-chan! ¡Tengo una idea! — se acercó corriendo a aquel pequeño banco, tomándolo, para después, llevarlo cerca de la puerta principal. Kushina se le quedó viendo de manera extraña, y después, vio como Naruto llegaba con lo que era, el _regalo_ de _Minato_. Vio como lo ponía encima del banco y después, se reía. — ¡Conozco la forma perfecta para hacer que oto-chan no se olvide de llevarse su regalo, dattebayo! — Dijo el pequeño Naruto así mismo, sin importarle las consecuencias, Kushina se rió con él.

— Está bien, Naruto, vámonos…

— ¡Hai!

Y se fueron…

**La mañana siguiente…**

Naruto seguía dormido, siendo un niño, no era necesario que él se levantara temprano, pero los adultos…

Minato estaba un poco dormido, se sentó de golpe en la mesa, intentando no dejar caer la cabeza en la mesa, estaba cansado…

Kushina le sirvió su desayuno, su típico desayuno.

— Gracias…— dijo, todavía adormilado.

— Tienes que apurarte Minato-_kun_, tu trabajo de Hokage es _muuuy_ importante, _no lo olvides_…— No lo supo, pero, algo en esas palabras, le querían hacer recordar algo. Algo _muy_ importante.  
>Acabó su desayuno, y pronto, y de manera apresurada, se paró de la silla, yendo de manera rápida a Kushina, despidiéndose:<p>

— Adiós, te quiero…

— Yo igual, adiós…— se despide ella, con una dulce sonrisa en su cara, no demostrando lo que quería en verdad hacer. Pronto ella se vio contando de manera regresiva…

_Cinco…_

_Cuatro…_

_Tres…_

_Dos…_

_Uno…_

— ¡Kushina! ¡¿Quién _carajos_ puso este _banco_ con este _regalo_ en _medio_ de la _salida_? — gritó Minato muy enojado, Kushina se rió suavemente, antes de dirigirse a ver a su esposo.

Mientras tanto, un Naruto, que había escuchado el grito de su padre, se reía como nunca en su habitación, pensando lo siguiente:

_¡Eso pasa por olvidarte, oto-chan!_

— ¡Naruto! — volvió a gritar su padre, más enojado.

Y mientras tanto, Naruto seguirá riéndose de su padre…

.

.

**A/N: xDD Esta historia se me ocurrió, porque me pasó algo muy parecido con mi papá xD**

***Gamaken: Es un sapo, pero si bien recuerdo, es uno grande, y supuse que si Naru es mas pequeño, entonces Gamaken también xD Pero lo tomé sin pensar, si quieren a otro sapo, lo dejo a su disposición...**

**Mmm no puse un regalo en específico, también lo dejo a su imaginación xD (Yo imaginé un portaretratos...)  
>En fin, no tengo mucho que decir, más que me aguanten un poco más para poner la actualización<strong>

**Muchas gracias,**

**Besos**

**Stephanie ^3^ **


End file.
